It's Time
by heavyveins
Summary: this is sad, idk what i was doing.


**(1)**

Beca and Aubrey have been happily living with each other for some time now. They had graduated college and moved on to later stages of their lives, just like everyone else in the Barden Bellas had. Of course they still kept up with their other college friends, they couldn't not do that. Their love for each other only grew in time. Everyone knew just how inseparable they were, nothing would ever break them apart.

* * *

 **(2)**

"Aubrey have you seen my keys?" Beca had been losing various things quite often now. No one thought too much of this though, the brunette had always been forgetful of small things like keys. Everyone was forgetful of small things like keys.

"You left them on the kitchen counter." Aubrey stifled a laugh, before muttering to herself. "Always so forgetful."

"Oh, if you do the laundry, will you put some color bleach in with the darks? I have a stain in my favorite blue shirt." Aubrey was now confused, Beca had already seen her do the laundry today.

"Beca, I already did the laundry. Just a few hours ago." A rush of heat went through Beca's face. "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." And that was the truth, Beca really did forget. She seemed to be forgetting a lot these days.

* * *

 **(3)**

People all around Beca began to notice a change in her. She just wasn't who she used to be, but no one could pin point exactly why.

"Aubrey? What's that thing called, you know where you combine two songs together?" It was quite obvious what it was, almost anyone would know.

"Mixing?" Aubrey was starting to get more worried. Beca should've known what this was, after all she had done it for a living. It was a huge part of Beca. "Yeah that! God I'm so stupid." Beca was now starting to stumble upon words, and forgetting what things were.

"Beca it's o-" saying that it was okay made Beca mad. "No it's not! I forgot what it was." Beca felt like Aubrey was saying it's okay for her to be "stupid" and to Beca being stupid wasn't okay. Beca had forgotten how to mix, and that wasn't okay either.

Later that evening Beca found herself struggling to remember who their new neighbor was. The only problem with that was that their new neighbor had lived by them for almost a month now, she's even had a few conversations with them too. It wasn't like Beca shouldn't know their name.

"Aubrey? What's our new neighbors name again? I can't remember." Aubrey's heart sunk. Beca's condition was only getting worse now.

"It's Ella. She's been living there for a month now Beca, you know that don't you?" Beca sat at the table confused, she could've sworn the woman just moved in.

"Maybe I'm just getting her mixed up with someone else." Beca calmly replied, but Aubrey knew it was more than that. There was no possible way Beca would've gotten her mixed up with someone else.

* * *

 **(4)**

It was evident what Beca had now.

Some doctor a friend recommended diagnosed her in less than an hour, and Aubrey felt her world crashing down within seconds. She was slowly losing her Beca to an awful, awful disease. On the other hand, Beca was determined to fight this. She'd always been a fighter.

"Beca did you eat breakfast?" It was now Aubrey's job to care for Beca, to make sure she ate, to make sure she didn't get in any trouble, to make sure she kept going.

"I can't remember. I-I think so? I might've." Beca truly couldn't remember. Had she or had she not? If she had, what did she have? Was it a big portion or a small portion?

"Okay love. Are you hungry?" Beca thought for a minute before replying.

"Yeah, do we have pancake mix? I can make pancakes!" Aubrey wasn't sure if she should let Beca make them or not. Beca seemed happy with making them, and she didn't want to take that way, but she didn't want Beca to hurt herself.

* * *

 **(5)**

"Damn it!" Beca slammed her fist hard on the table. She couldn't remember her own social security number, the one she had used _all_ her life.

Beca's condition rapidly worsened over the past couple of years. At first her disease progressed slow, but the more into it she got, the more rapid she declined.

Aubrey saw Beca's frustration, and quickly ran over to her.

"Beca look at me." Beca didn't budge, only tightening her fist so that her knuckles were turning white. Aubrey placed her hands on top of Beca's, and slowly unraveled her fist.

"Beca I'm here, and I will help you if you just let me." Beca still hadn't quite fully accepted what she had. She hated being vulnerable. As much as she hated being the one taken care of, she did sometimes allow her wife to help, just not to her full extent. As much as she wanted to, Beca knew she couldn't fight it alone.

"Okay." And with that, Becaa slowly began letting Aubrey help just a little bit more. As if she already wasn't, but of course Beca couldn't remember that.

Pretty soon Beca needed help dressing, she was confused most of the time, and she couldn't remember things within a 24 hour time period.

 **(6)**

Beca had been placed in a nursing home. the bellas came to visit as much as they could, but they all were limited by distance or work. Aubrey spent as much time as she could with her beloved wife, but Beca hardly recognized her most of the time. By now it was only a rarity that Beca remembered who Aubrey was. Sometimes Beca thought she was still the bitch who hated her, which made Aubrey cry at night. Of couse Aubrey never hated Beca. Sure she was hard on her in the beginning, but she could never hate the small brunette.

Aubrey was breaking and no one could really help her, she got a few calls from Chloe here and there, but she was losing her wifen and nothing could stop that. Beca was the only one who could fix her, but she wasn't there this time. She was lost in her own mind.

Today Aubrey went to the nursing home as she normally would. She gathered her things and headed for the car.

"Here for Beca Mitchell." Aubrey smiled at the receptionist. Today felt good. Maybe she'll recognize me today.

"She's over there, she's been asking for you." The receptionist smiled and pointed in the direction towards Beca. Aubrey smiled to herself, making her way towards her wife.

"Aubrey! I knew you'd come for me! You always have." Beca threw her arms around Aubrey in excitement, before backing away.

"Aubrey! It's you! You're here! I knew you'd come for me!" Beca backed away again, only to recognize her wife for the 3rd time.

"I missed you." Beca put her head in the crook of Aubrey's neck.

"I missed you so much." Beca started crying, she was a mess. Aubrey's heart broke, all she wants to do was fix Beca, but she couldn't, not this time.

"Beca I'm here, it's okay." Beca nodded, and they went to go play some random card game.

In the middle of the game Beca's mood changed. "Aubrey?" Aubrey looked up into Beca's eyes, curious as to know what was wrong.

"Yes Beca? Something wrong?" Beca was in one of her gazes, and Aubrey knew to give her a little space when this happened.

"Why am I here? Why would you put me here?" Beca started to raise her voice. "You hate me, that's why! I don't want you here, get out!" Beca began backing away in panic.

Staff began to rush towards Beca, trying to calm her down. "Get her away from me!" Beca wasn't having it though. "Get out! Get out!" Beca was in a state that no one could get her out of, that is unless Aubrey left.

So she did. She left the building in full blown sobs. She got into her car and sat. Her chest felt heavy, and she couldn't get any air.

"No no no! This isn't fair! None of this is fair!" Aubrey was crying, crying out to god knows what. She had never felt so hurt in her life. Aubrey sat there for what felt like forever, until she started the car and drove away.

The next day Aubrey went back, hoping for a better Beca. After she checked in, she began to feel regret.

Should she even go in there after yesterday? What if Beca still thought she hated her? Aubrey felt a pain in her throat form, and tears began to form in her eyes. "Miss?" Aubrey turned around hearing Beca's voice. She couldn't let Beca see her like this, it could upset her.

"Hello? I'm talking to you." Aubrey took a deep breath in, wiped her eyes, and turned around. Hoping Beca didn't recognize her in this second.

"Yes?" Beca's facial expression changed. "Are you okay?" Aubrey smiled to herself, she missed _her_ Beca dearly.

"Yeah, I'm oka-" Beca quickly went to interrupt her. "No you aren't, you know I can tell when someone's lying."

 _Oh Beca, if only you knew._

"I just miss my wife is all." Aubrey gave the unrecognizable woman a short reply. Beca's disease morphed her into something she didn't know, something she wasn't used to. Aubrey missed Beca in every possible way. Even in the smallest ways, like when Beca would tap her nails against the glass desk whenever she was working on a mix, or when Beca would hum quietly whenever she was doing anything.

"Oh yeah? What happened to her?" Beca asked curiously, not knowing that she was Aubrey's wife.

"She was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, and now she doesn't know who I am." Beca leaned in and gave Aubrey a hug. Aubrey cherished these moments, because she knew they would come to an end someday. Even if Beca didn't know who she was, Aubrey was glad she could still hold her sometimes.

"I hope your wife gets better." Beca backed away, and went across the room. She stood there for a moment or two, and turned around. Completely forgetting what just happened, she went up to Aubrey and sat by her.

"I'm Beca, and you are?" Aubrey looked up with sad eyes.

She had forgotten, once again. And once again Aubrey's chest tightened. She had forgotten.

"I'm Aubrey." The blonde somehow managed to croak out. There was a deep ridden sadness inside of her. "You know, you look a lot like my wife. I-I think I had a wife." Beca went back into one of her dazed states, and Aubrey took it as a sign to leave. When she got in the parking lot she kicked her car as hard as she could. Tears were heavily falling down her face, and she started hyperventilating. This wasn't fair. She missed Beca so fucking much.

* * *

 **(7)**

By now Beca was in almost a comatose state, only muttering a few words from time to time. She had to have a feeding tube placed in her stomach because she could no longer eat on her own. She was so far into her Alzheimer's. Her skin was pale, bones brittle, memory gone, Beca was on the verge of death.

Aubrey couldn't handle seeing her like this, so she quit visiting. Every once in awhile she would park her car in the parking lot to watch Beca from the outside, but all she did was sit on a bench. No movement, no facial expressions, _nothing._ She was no longer there.

Today was one of those days where Aubrey watched Beca from afar, but something felt different. Something felt off.

Maybe its something at home.

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Aubrey wasn't sure, so she drove home. She scoped out the house, but nothing was out of the ordinary. It had just been yet another day without Beca, another day without her only love.

She sighed and went to bed, she didn't want to do anything. All she wanted was Beca.

The next morning Aubrey had woken up to a heartbreaking phone call. She knew it was coming, but it still didn't stop her from bursting out into sobs.

"Oh Beca..." Aubrey clutched onto her chest, crying out in pain. Beca Mitchell had finally died. She had finally lost it. She had finally lost her long battle with Alzheimer's.

Aubrey had to speak at Beca's funeral today. She was weak and defeated, today just wasn't her day. It was the day of her wife's funeral, it was the day she had to say goodbye to Beca for good, it was the day that would remind her for the rest of her life that she would never see Beca again.

She got dressed in a black dress with a black cover on top. Nothing could prepare her for this, and nothing could fix her afterwards, except of course Beca, but that would never be a possiblility again.

She stood in front of everyone, ready to give her speech. She grew shaky and her chest got heavy.

 _Not now Aubrey, pull it together._

"Beca didn't get the death she deserved. She didn't deserve death at all actually. But instead of a fast painless death, she got a slow, undeserving, _painful_ death. One that took away everything from her. One that stole her from me." Aubrey began to choke on her words, but continued.

"Beca would hate seeing me cry, she would've kicked my ass if she saw me crying over her like this." Aubrey chuckled.

"She should've died peacefully. She didn't deserve to suffer the way she did. Beca picked my interests from the moment I laid eyes on her, and I know that's hard to believe with the amount of times that I argued with that girl, but it's true. Despite going through many rough patches, we began to fall for each other more and more day by day. And I want you to know, Beca, that it's okay. I'm okay, and I know that's all you ever wanted. So I'm letting you know, I'll be okay Becs." Tears began to fall down Aubrey's face, she couldn't do it anymore. She sepped down from the podium and let someone else speak.

The funeral happened so fast she found herself alone again. Aubrey sighed before walking to the newly set grave.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. This should've happened to me, not you. You were so innocent. Im so sorry." Aubrey sat on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees.

A few moments later someone tapped Aubrey on the shoulder, forcing the blonde to turn around to see who it was.

"Hi, um Beca wanted me to give you this. She made it in one of her lucid moments. She said to watch it when you're ready." Aubrey took the small DVD and held it to her chest. She stood up and took a deep breath. "Thank you." She mumbled and went home without another word.

When she got home she placed the DVD in her computer. A small gasp slipped out of her mouth when she saw Beca's face on the screen, and she immediately pressed the play button.

 _"Hey Aubrey. I'm lucid right now, so I remember you for once. I'm not sure how long I'll be lucid though, but I don't want to leave you with nothing. I just wanted you to know how much i love you. I love you so so much, and I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I wish it were the other way around so you weren't in so much pain. I'd take it away if I could, and I believe you know that. Please remember that I'm always with you. Please never forget that. I know how lonely you're going to be, but please , please,_ _ **please**_ _never forget that you aren't alone, and that I am there with you."_ Beca was starting to fall back, losing her grip on reality. But Beca was a fighter, and you could clearly see her fighting with herself, wanting to say a few more things.

 _"I love you so much Aubrey. I am forever grateful I got to experience something so beautiful and rare with you. So will you do me a favor? Will you look after yourself? Look after yourself, okay? I love you."_ Someone cut it off beforeAubrey could see that Beca had fallen back again, and Aubrey was so thankful for that because she didn't know if she could take it if she saw Beca like that again. She wanted to remember Beca like she was before everything happened.

Aubrey closed her computer, not being able to look at Beca without breaking down.

"Okay."

ANNNNNND FINISHED! Cried so hard making this lmao. + the numbers represent the stages of Alzheimer's.


End file.
